Since the development of gunpowder, countless types of firearms have been developed. First, muzzle loading firearms were developed, which required separate insertion of the propellant and projectile. Next, in association with the development of cartridges, breach action firearms were developed which substantially improved the speed at which a firearm could be reloaded. Breach action firearms were followed by various kinds of more sophisticated action designs, such as bolt actions, pump actions, lever actions and the like, all of which provided their own advantages, including the ease and speed of reloading. However, all of these firearm designs required the shooter to make a volitional act to reload the firearm after dispensing each round, which slowed the speed at which the firearm could be discharged.
With still further improvements in technology and manufacturing, semiautomatic and automatic firearms were developed (hereinafter “semiautomatic” firearms). Common features of semiautomatic firearms include a spring loaded action that utilizes a portion of the force of the exploding gunpowder to expel the spent cartridge and load a new cartridge. This arrangement eliminated the need for the shooter to make a volitional act to load the next cartridge. This improved the speed and ease of reloading the firearm and making follow-up shots.
Two of the most well-known semiautomatic firearms ever developed are known as the M-16, M-4 or AR-15 firearm (hereinafter the “AR-15 style firearm”), and the AK-47, MAK-90 or Kalashnikov (hereinafter the “AK-47 style firearm”).
The AR-15 was originally developed in the U.S. by ArmaLite and was adopted as the small arm of choice for the United States military. The AR-15 style firearm first saw use in a large scale armed conflict in Vietnam. The AR-15 utilizes a small caliber bullet that travels at a high velocity (the AR-15 utilizes the 223/556 cartridge) and is known for its refined design, precision manufacturing, sleek componentry and smooth operation. This made for a gun that was easy to use and extremely accurate. However, the AR-15 also suffered from various deficiencies as well. Namely, it was found in Vietnam that the AR-15 was prone to jamming in the field when mud, dirt, sand, gunpowder residue or other contaminants found their way into the action. This was caused, in part, by the refined design of the firearm and the close manufacturing tolerances between the components.
In contrast, the AK-47 was originally developed in Russia and was adopted as the small arm of choice for the Russian and Chinese militaries. The AK-47 has seen use in various armed conflicts around the world, including Vietnam. The AK-47 utilizes a large caliber bullet that travels at a lower velocity as compared to the AR-15 (the AK-47 utilizes the 7.62×39 cartridge) and is known for its rugged design, extreme durability and an ability to function in the worst of conditions, which is due in part to the design which allows for wide tolerances between components of the action. While this provided for a dependable firearm on the battlefield, the AK-47 suffered from its own disadvantages. Namely, the operation of the action is crude, the firearm lacks the needed accuracy for many applications and the intentionally rough and rugged design is undesirable for many users.
From these comparisons, it can be seen that both the AR-15 and the AK-47 have their own advantages and their own disadvantages. Each firearm design is particularly well suited for some applications and particularly poorly suited for other applications. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a firearm that combines the advantages of each of these firearms while overcoming the disadvantages.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for an improved semiautomatic firearm.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that combines the ruggedness of the AK-47 with the refined componentry and operation of the AR-15.
Yet, another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that can easily be modified.
Yet, another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that is accurate.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that is durable.
Yet, another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that that has a refined look and feel and operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that is lightweight.
Yet, another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that can be easily disassembled and reassembled.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that allows for easy removal and replacement of components.
Yet, another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that provides adjustable operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that reduces or eliminates the “trigger slap” commonly found in AK-47 style firearms.
Yet, another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that is easy to use and familiar to those with knowledge and experience in the industry.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that has a long useful life.
Yet, another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that provides improved comfort and safety.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved semiautomatic firearm that adopts many of the conventional components of the AR-15 and AK-47 firearms while utilizing new and improved components when and where applicable.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.